


Party

by cinnamon_rolling



Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_rolling/pseuds/cinnamon_rolling
Summary: Fenrys saves Connall from a party, plus bonus chapter
Relationships: Connall & Fenrys (Throne of Glass)
Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've never been to a party in my life. so if it sounds unrealistic, you know why
> 
> also, this is set before the series begins... in the series, they're all out of undergrad already
> 
> okay indulge :)

A loud buzzing startles Fenrys from slumber. He gasps a sudden breath, sitting up though still blind with sleep.  
  
The buzzing continues.  
  
His phone.  
  
He reaches toward the general sound of the vibrations until his fingers grasp the edge of his phone case.  
  
Groaning, he pulls it to himself, squinting at the bright light and pressing the green button. “H’lo?”  
  
The other end is chaotic. Loud.  
  
He knows the sound of a party when he hears it.  
  
Then there’s weird crackling, before, “H’ll-o?”  
  
Con’s voice startles him enough that he’s fully awake in mere moments. “What’re you doing at a party?”  
  
It’s crackly again, long enough that he’s about to call his name again before he says, “H’llo?”  
  
Fenrys gets out of bed and turns on his side lamp. Where’d he put his keys? “Connall, where are you?”  
  
There’s a grunt on the other end, and a crash, and he’s moving faster. “What—”  
  
“I’m… partying,” The deep slur in his twin’s voice scares him. “Jss… lettin’ loose…”  
  
He puts his brother on speaker and quickly searches his location. Furrows his brow at an address he’s never seen before.  
  
He hurries out his room and down the dark hall, using his flashlight. “Is anybody with you?”  
  
How’d he even get there? When’d he leave? He had no idea. A spike of fear stabs his spine as he thinks about what could’ve happened.  
  
A sob interrupts his thoughts. “Connall?”  
  
“M’all alone… I d’un wanna be here anymore…”  
  
His heart breaks as his twin falls apart over the phone. He reaches the mud room, shoving his feet in someone’s slides before hustling to the garage.  
  
“I’m coming okay? You won’t be alone anymore.”  
  
There’s a crash, then a whimper. “Connall, stop moving, okay?”  
  
He opens his garage door and turns on the car, calculating directions before backing out. His phone connects to the car, and Con’s weak voice surrounds him.  
  
“Mm… hungry..”  
  
“We can get you food, just stay put I’ll be there soon.” Not soon enough. Twenty minutes, fifteen if he’s nifty.  
  
“McDonald’s?”  
  
“Whatever you want.”  
  
It’s late enough that the streets are fairly empty. The dashboard tells him it’s 1:47. He rides the upper end of the speed limit, slowing down around any unmarked cars. The din of the party is all he hears, a bit too long for comfort. “Keep talking, Connall.”  
  
His twin grumbles, “D’un wanna.” And despite the pressure of the situation, a small grin spreads on his face at the utter stubbornness in Con’s voice.  
  
“Who invited you?”  
  
A deep sigh echoes through the whole car, and his smile grows. “It’s… ev’ryun.”  
  
Everyone? And he didn’t hear about it?  
  
Well, he supposes he has been distracted with studying. A _lot_ of studying. So has Connall. Exams are coming up.  
  
“And you wanted a break from studying?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Tell me about your night.” That ought to keep him awake.  
  
Connall sighs again, but obeys. As Fenrys speeds yellows, weaves through cars, and nearly hits a few pedestrians, Connall drones on about his escapades; about the loud music, about the people who were playing baseball with beer bottles, about the guy who punched through the wall because he thought he was trapped in the corner of the room, about the fight on the dance floor…  
  
He hears the party long before he finally reaches it. It’s… a mess. He parks across the street and a bit further down.  
  
“I’m here. Can you tell me where you are?” He interrupts Con’s rendition of the girl who sprayed perfume in her mouth. There’s several groups of people on the lawn, loud enough that he can hear them through his closed window.  
  
Suddenly the group bursts into laughter, and it echoes in the car. “Are you by the front lawn?”  
  
“I’m..mm.. by the shh’ide…”  
  
With that, he gets out of his car and locks the door before heading toward the house, phone up to his ear. “I’m here, okay? I’m coming.”  
  
A breeze has him shivering, and he looks down at himself for the first time. The thin shirt he’d slipped on before bed— thank goodness— does nothing to protect him from the chilly morning air. Though his joggers help. And he identifies the slides as Rowan’s. And he’s certain his bun is a mess.  
  
He catches the attention of nearly everyone as he walks up the driveway. He dutifully ignores it, only one person on his mind.  
  
And there he is. Sitting against the side of the house, legs in strange positions. His cup is tipped over next to him, and he’s staring listlessly in front of him.  
  
There’s a good amount of people here too, but he continues to ignore the rest of the world as he squats in front of his brother. “Hey, Con.”  
  
At first he doesn’t respond. Then he slowly meets his eyes, and a too-big smile splits his face. “Fenrys,” he yells, and Fenrys shushes him, though smiling himself.  
  
“Yeah. You want a burger?”  
  
Connall eagerly nods, starting to sit up but unable to, limbs flailing before Fenrys grips under his arms and pulls them both up.  
  
“Fenrys?” The new voice has him glancing behind him. A guy wobbles toward them and he cringes.  
  
“Wow dude,” he doesn’t slur as much as Con, but his cheeks are flushed and he’s swaying. “You’re more jacked in person.”  
  
He offers a bland smile. “Thanks. Now if you’ll excuse us—”  
  
“No, m’serious. You _have_ to tell me your workout routine.”  
  
He wraps Connall’s arm around his shoulders and says, “DM me, I’ll let you know.” If the kid even remembers.  
  
Then he starts toward the front lawn, and the guy steps out of the way. They amble along, Connall occasionally tripping but keeping along alright. The groups in the front lawn stare all over again, and what’s _with_ everyone?  
  
Halfway down the driveway, a girl drunkenly yells, “You’re hot!” She's hushed, while others holler agreement.  
  
He ignores all of it.  
  
Connall is strangely quiet, even as they cross the street and walk around to the passenger side. Fenrys opens the door and helps him step up into the car. While he fiddles with the seatbelt, Fen gently closes it and walks around to his side.  
  
As he backs out of his space, Connall finally speaks. “They alw’s notice you.”  
  
At first he’s surprised at the coherent tone, before the words sink in and bring his heart with them. “Con—”  
  
“S’okay. M’used to it.”  
  
Having no idea what to say, he sighs and focuses on the road. Eventually Con reaches for the radio dial and he quickly turns down the volume from the deafening level it was at earlier. Country Roads pours gently over the speakers, soothing.  
  
It’s nice.  
  
Then Connall starts fidgeting.  
  
Oh no.  
  
He pulls over in a dangerous maneuver, and as Connall gags he unlocks his seatbelt.  
  
Con manages to open the door and hurls outside the car, the sound making Fenrys grimace. He rubs his twin’s back as he heaves, until the other slackens.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Connall keeps breathing, gripping the door with shaking fingers. Fenrys waits.  
  
After a few moments, he leans back into the car, struggling to close the door. Fenrys helps him, then unties his own hair and hands the tie to his twin.  
  
When they’re all situated, Connall sighs. “I want to go home.”  
  
Fenrys echoes the sigh. “Sounds good.”  
  
The rest of the ride goes without a hitch. Connall stays awake the whole time, thank goodness. He pulls into the garage, turning off the car with another sigh. Then he looks at his brother. “You feel good enough to walk?”  
  
Connall, staring at the gray wall in front of them, nods and unbuckles himself. Fenrys follows suit.  
  
Soon they’re through the door leading to the house, and he hands his phone to Connall to keep their flashlight steady.  
  
Fenrys leads them to the kitchen and sits him down, before fixing a glass of water and setting it in front of his brother. “Drink.”  
  
Connall pouts, but obeys. Fenrys sits with him with a glass of his own; water never hurts. As time goes on, Connall’s eyelids lower.  
  
_Yes._  
  
“Why don’t you lie down in the living room?”  
  
His twin nods his agreement, and after their glasses are empty Fenrys helps him over to one of the couches. Connall essentially falls onto it, and Fenrys quickly rearranges him to a safer position. Then his twin is dead to the world.  
  
Fighting his own fatigue from the ungodly hour, he stays up. Leaning against the foot of the couch. Counting Con’s breaths. Making sure he can breath, making sure he’s not completely unconscious with occasional pokes.  
  
He waits. As the clock on the wall ticks on. As fatigue drags him further, and he resists. As the sky eventually lightens. Until his eyes close against his will as he ends up on the soft area rug and succumbing to sleep.  



	2. Chapter 2

A hand is on his shoulder, gripping it. He slowly opens his eyes, and the bright sun instantly has him closing them again, grimacing. His cheek presses uncomfortably against the carpet. His hair’s all over his face.  
  
Urgh.  
  
“You alright?” It’s Gavriel.  
  
He just groans.  
  
The hand rubs in sympathy, before something _delicious-smelling_ is under his nose, what is _that?_  
  
He follows his nose, breathing deeply and lifting his head toward it. Then a fork is at his lips and he immediately opens his mouth.  
  
Pancakes and bacon in one bite.  
  
He opens his mouth for more, and someone far away snorts. He ignores them. For now.  
  
He gets another two bites before Gavriel says, “Up. It’s 2 o’clock.”  
  
Two o’clock.  
  
Two o’clock?!  
  
He jolts, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Two? I have class, I’m late I need to—”  
  
“It’s Saturday,” Rowan calls as Gavriel puts a steadying hand on his arm. “Brunch.”  
  
Oh. He sighs, leaning against the couch. Taking in everything.  
  
Gavriel pulls away and pads across the carpet before settling on a different couch. Lorcan and Rowan are at the stove, and Vaughan’s seated at the island with—  
  
Connall.  
  
Who’s wearing a dark hoodie, shoveling food in his mouth.  
  
As he’s opening his mouth to ask, Con says, “I’m fine.”  
  
Alright then.  
  
Instead of going to sit with them, he stretches out his legs and sets the plate on his lap.  
  
“You better not make a mess on my carpet,” Lorcan grumbles as he plates sunny side up eggs and slides it to Vaughan.  
  
Fenrys scoffs. “ _Our_ carpet. I pay my rent.”  
  
“My name’s on the lease.”  
  
“Semantics.”  
  
“Shut up and eat.”  
  
Fine. He will.  
  
He keeps one eye on his brother as he scarfs down his plate. Connall looks half dead, gripping the hood of his sweater like it’ll save him from the blinding headache he undoubtedly has.  
  
His plate’s clear in minutes, and he wrestles himself off the ground to get more food. He stands next to Rowan, plate at the ready.  
  
Rowan looks at him, eyebrow raised. “Can I help you?”  
  
“Yes as a matter of fact you can, starting with the eggs in your pan.”  
  
“Go steal from Lorcan’s pan,” Rowan turns back to his eggs, scrambling them further.  
  
“His food _was_ from my pan.” Nevertheless, when he turns and faces Lorcan a singular pancake is placed on his plate. He doesn’t complain. Instead he turns again and leans on the island next to Vaughan.  
  
Vaughan remains quiet as he scarfs down the pancake. But Connall grimaces. “Stop eating like an animal. Mom taught you better.”  
  
He swallows. “I’m hungry.” Then he inches his fork toward Connall’s plate, and his dear brother sighs before shoving the whole thing over. He digs in with a cry of victory.  
  
Con slides off his seat. “I’m going back to sleep. No one bother me.” Then he slinks out the room.  
  
Fenrys watches him go until he’s out of sight. He’ll check in on him in a few hours. Maybe roll a bottle of pain medicine under his door. Or put some in a small bag, so it’d actually fit. And he didn’t see him drink any water, but he can’t very well roll a bottle of water under his door. Can you bag water?  
  
The last thought has him pausing. There’s such a thing as bagged milk. Is there a bag for water?  
  
The possibilities are endless. Bagged soda, bagged coffee, bagged Starbucks, bagged anything. He _has_ to announce this.  
  
“We should have bagged water.”  
  
Vaughan brings a hand to his forehead. “Fenrys—"  
  
“No I’m serious. I’ve thought about this, and it could work.”  
  
“Go back to sleep,” Gavriel calls from across the room.  
  
“Nope, I’ve been woken up and now you’re all stuck with me.”  
  
“Why don’t you go check on Connall?” Vaughan aimlessly thumbs the end of his fork.  
  
_That_ warrants a laugh. “Please, in that state he’d take my head off. Then my arms. Then my legs. Then—"  
  
A plate of egg scramble is placed in front of him, with cheese and peppers, _wow—_  
  
“Shut up and eat,” Rowan mutters as he takes his own plate and brings it to the living area.  
  
He _allows_ the distraction, and piles food on his fork, chewing more humanely this time. Con would be proud.  
  
Speaking of which. He’ll definitely slide some Aspirin under his door. Maybe leave a bottle of water outside of it. Or Gatorade, that helps. And he’ll text him that it’s there. Content with his plan, he continues inhaling his food and examining the potentials of bagged water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if your country has bagged water, don't come at me 
> 
> and don't be shy to comment :)


End file.
